Over Time
by CoffeeLuva
Summary: After Raven gets deeply hurt by her fiance, and they end up breaking up, how will she cope. And who will be there to pick the pieces?


Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, it would be on T.V.

AN- I'm really depressed, so sorry if this story sucks. I'll try to add some romance. Raven has her hair a little shorter than mid-back. She's also not part of the Titans anymore. They all broke up a long time ago. She's also about 25 years old. She's in college right now. She's working on her medical degree. Her father is no more, been there done that, and we're not going back to that. She can also hide her shockera, aka the little gem thingy on her head.

Rated T for teen

**Ch.1-Unfaithful**

Today just wasn't Raven's day. She had just gotten back from her last class on the day. She had 2 pop quizzes and she had a huge pile of homework. She was right now attending the University of Arizona. She opened her car door, and got inside. She started her brand new red Mustang. She headed down the rainy roads. She loved the rain, it seemed to calm her. She finally arrived to 1632 Clark Street, (an- I have no idea if that is really the name of a street in Tucson. I just made it up.) She usually called and told Ryan, her fiancé that she was on her way home, but she wanted to surprise him today. She had been looking forward to this al day, it was their anniversary. She had met him one day while just wondering around campus. She accidentally bumped into him and spilt coffee on him, and he offered to go buy her a new one, even though she spilt hers on him. She agreed to be polite, and well, you see how it turned out, they were happily engaged. They were supposed to get married on the 6th of April the next year. They had picked out this wonderful little wedding chapel. It was going to be a huge wedding. The invitations hadn't gone out yet, they were still figuring some things out, but they would go out in about a week. Raven had already picked her dress out. She hadn't told that to Ryan yet, she wanted it to be a surprise. Today was also going to be the day the wedding was going to be on. She purposely made it on their anniversary. She thought it would be more romantic that way. She walked into the house. She didn't make any noise. She went up stairs when she didn't see Ryan. She wanted to give him a present. She had gotten him a Rolex watch and a silver silk tie. Silver was his favorite color. She wondered what he had gotten her. She didn't want to sound selfish, but when she entered the house, she didn't see the table set up nicely or anything. She wasn't really expecting something spectacular but she was just a little disappointed. Right when she opened the door she saw the most horrifying thing of her life. Her eyes started to swell up with tears with the sight in front of her. Ryan was on top of another woman, naked, and making out with her. She dropped the things in her hand and backed against the wall in the hallway. It was still processing what happened. Immediately he looked up and saw all of the different emotions running through her eyes….pain, anger, rage, sadness, depression…. ect.   
"Raven!" exclaimed Ryan.

"No! Just leave me alone you dirty, filthy, rotten conniving bastard!" screamed Raven.

The other woman quickly got dressed and scooted ran past Raven and ran out of the house.

"Just how…how could you? This whole time I've been faithful! And to top it off, it's our fucking anniversary you jackass!" screamed a crying Raven.

"Rae, it was stupid, I...I...I didn't mean to, we, well….please just forgive me! I love you! We're going to get married! And it's our anniversary! Let's just go out to dinner, and just forget about this. Please! I swear I'll never to it again! I love you!" said Ryan.

"Sure!" said Raven.

"Really!" exclaimed an astonished Ryan.

"Yeah! WHEN HELL FREASES OVER U JACKASS! You actually thought that I would let you off the hook that easily! What are you, a fucking retard! You know what, just get the fuck out of my house now!" screamed Raven.

"Please no! This is our house! Please baby! I love you!"

"Fuck off you sleaze bag! Get out of my house before I make you!" screamed Raven. Her eyes were now glowing black. Ryan was starting to get scared. He packed his stuff and loaded it into his car. "I'll be back Raven. You'll be begging for me back." said Ryan.

"In your fucking dreams asshole!" screamed Raven. His car pulled out of the drive way. She went inside.

"Boy, this has been the worst fucking day of my life!" she thought. "Oh shit…." She thought. She forgot that she had one last present for Ryan….she was pregnant.

Ha-ha, I'm evil. Well, not really, but oh well. Screw it. Please review. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, no flames! If you don't like my story, go tell it to your mom, she might care. Bye now. I'm not too good at spelling and grammar, so bear with me people.


End file.
